Public terminals (for example, automated teller machines (ATM) and ticket vending machines) which include touch panels are conventionally known. Moreover, the number of personal use devices (for example, tablet personal computers (PC) and smartphones) using touch panels is increasing.
Touch panels are input devices which detect touches made on the panel as inputs. Touch panels typically use a liquid crystal display or an organic light-emitting diode display. In this case, touch panels are also referred to as touch displays. For example, touch panels detect touches made by a user with respect to a graphical user interface (GUI) object (a button, for example) displayed in the display region.
These kinds of user interfaces used in touch panels are advantageous in that they are highly adaptable in regard to the arrangement of GUI objects. However, with these user interfaces, touch panels provide less sensory feedback upon the press of a button compared to user interfaces using conventional, mechanical buttons. As such, these kinds of user interfaces are disadvantageous in that they can cause the user to be uncertain about whether a touch he or she made on the touch panel was correctly detected or not.
A method of providing haptic feedback for a touch made on a touch panel has been proposed (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1). PTL 1 discloses a method of providing haptic feedback for touches made on a touch panel capable of detecting multiple touches (hereinafter referred to as a multi-touch panel).